A George Weasley Love Story-A Beautiful Romance ( Trilogy )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this last story George and Erin hang out with his Twin Brother at A place and they have Butterbeer together and they have so much fun..
1. Chapter 1-A Walk

Then one day Fred ,George and I took a walk down to a place that we could hang out at so we went and then we arrived at the place .


	2. Chapter 2- Butterbeers &Hanging Out

Then when we arrived I sat next to George and Fred was across from us and we ordered 3 glasses of Butterbeer one was for me , one was for George and the other was for Fred. So we sipped our drinks and hung out .


	3. Chap 3 Dad You Look Pale You Need Sleep

Then when I got home my dad was sitting on the couch and he looked a bit pale which he wasn't always this pale and I said to him " Dad you look pale like you haven't slept in a while you should get some sleep I'll come up and check on you in a bit. " He then said " Okay ." So he went upstairs and went for a nap .


	4. Chap 4 I'm Goin Upstairs To Check On Him

Then while I was downstairs I said to George & Fred " I'm going upstairs to check on him .I'll be right back .." George then said " Okay we will be here waiting for you to get back ." So I then nodded and went upstairs and opened the door to my dad's room quietly and said " Hey dad are you awake ? " He then said " Yes ." Then I asked " How ya feeling now ?" He then replied " I feel much better now ." Then I said " That's good to hear ."


	5. Chapter 5- Hey Fred

Then while my dad was awake I went to see Fred in the next room and I sat on the bed that he was sitting on and I said to him " Hey Fred .He then smiled and said " Hello Erin how have you been how's your dad is he feeling better now ? " I then replied " Yes he's feeling much better now ." Then he said " That's good to hear ."


	6. Chapter 6-Hi Uncle Sirius

We were now outside and then while me and Fred were hanging out we were sitting down on the steps and my uncle walked up to us and said " Hey you two ." I looked up at him and said " Hi Uncle Sirius how are you? " Then he smiled and said " I'm fine thanks and what about you ?" I then replied " I'm doing good too just hanging out with Fred.." So then he took a seat on the steps with us too.


	7. Chapter 7- George I Love You

Then after I then walked up to George and held his hand while we were looking at the sunrise and I said as I looked into his dazzling brown eyes I said " George I love you ." Then he said " I love you too sweetie. " I literally blushed when he said that to me and I couldn't stop blushing it was just so cute .


	8. Chapter 8 - The Romantic Kiss

Then I looked at him and he softly put his hand on my cheek and kissed me it was so romantic and he was a good kisser everytime he kissed me it was like sparks were flying in the sky .


	9. Chap 9- Hey George, Have You Seen Fred ?

Then after when we kissed I looked at George and asked him " Hey George ,have you seen Fred anywhere ?" Then he said " Yes he's over there by the window." Then I said " Okay thanks George ." He then said " No problem. " So George and I hung out with Fred together.


	10. Chap 10 - You Have The Sweetest Smile

Then while I was sitting with the 2 twins I said to George who is my boyfriend , " George you have the sweetest smile ever ." He then smiled and said " Awwww that's very sweet of you to say that about me and thanks ." I then smiled right back at him and said " No problem. "


	11. 11 Spendin The Night With George &Fred

Then at 8:00pm I spent the night with my boyfriend George and his twin brother Fred while my uncle was around somewhere and he spent the night too but he was in a different room so Fred,myself and I had alot of fun .


	12. Chapter 12- Truth Or Dare

So then Fred came up with a game and it was truth or dare so he said to his brother "George truth or dare? " He then said " Dare ." So then Fred said " I dare you to kiss Erin ." So he did . And then it was George's turn and he asked me "Truth or dare ?" I picked truth so he asked me " Is it true you think I'm hot ?" I then said " Yes its true I think your hot ." He then blushed then we got bored of playing the game .


	13. 13 -George Can I Borrow Your Sweater ?

Then after a while I got cold and I was shivering so then I asked him " George can I borrow your sweater ? I'm Cold ." So he then said " Sure of course you can ." So he gave it to me and I put it on and buttoned it up I also then said " Thank you George ." He then smiled and said " No problem. "


	14. Chapter 14- Kissing George

Then I looked at George and I smiled then I put my hand on his cheek and romantically kissed him . It was so romantic and so sweet . He was the love of my life and I wouldn't know what to do without him I loved him so much .


	15. Chapter 15-George You Are So Sweet

Then I looked at him and smiled and said to him and said " George you are so sweet." He then blushed and said " Thanks that's very sweet of you to say." Then I said " No problem sweetie and I love you" He replied and said " I love you too honey."


	16. Chap 16-George You Are Very Very Sweet

Then while I was sitting with George as I was smiling I said " George you are very very sweet. " Then he said " Thank you sweetie ." I then smiled and said " No problem. "


	17. Chapter 17 -Hey Fred

Then as I was sitting next to George I seen Fred walk by but then he stopped and took a seat next to us and I said to him " Hey Fred ." He then smiled and said " Hey Erin how's it going ?" I then replied " I'm doing good thanks for asking ." He then smiled again and said " That's good ."


	18. 18-Best Friend Charm Bracelet From Fred

Then Fred gave me a box that was blue and white and he said " Open it hope you will like it ." So I took it and opened it and inside it there was a charm bracelet that said Bff 's 4 life. So I put it on and said to Fred "Thank you so much Fred ." I said as I hugged him .


	19. Chapter 19-Hey George Love You

Then as I was sitting with Fred , George walked over to me and sat with us . I then smiled and looked over at George and couldn't stop blushing so I then said " Hey George Love you ." He then blushed too and said " Awww I love you too my princess ." So then after that I smiled after he called me princess .


	20. Cast Of The Story

Oliver Phelps As George Weasley

Toni As Erin

Jennifer Whomack As Nikki

James Phelps As Fred Weasley

Rupert Grint As Ron Weasley

Daniel Radcliffe As Harry Potter

Emma Watson As Hermione Granger

Tom Felton As Draco Malfoy

David Thewlis As Rumus Lupin

and Gary Oldman As Sirius Black


End file.
